Une bien étrange aurore
by Censure
Summary: Harry se précipite pour sauver Sirius, le voile se referme sur lui et lorsqu'il se réveille, tout a changé, comme si l'histoire avait été reécrite.
1. Un nouveau monde

Auteur : Censure

Titre : une bien étrange aurore

Rating : T pour être sûr

Note : c'est ma toutes première fic alors s'il vous plait offrez-moi de jolies rewiew pour me dire ce qui va ou ne pas pas ( chapitre reposté après avoir trouvé nouveau correcteur orthographique)

Chapitre 1 : 

- SIRIUS ! Hurla Harry. SIRIUS !

Il était parvenu à pied des gradins, la respiration brûlante, saccadées. Sirius devait se trouver juste derrière le rideau, Harry allait le sortir de là…Mais lorsqu'il se précipita vers le socle de pierre, Lupin l'attrapa fermement et lui enserra la poitrine pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin.

- Tu ne peux rien faire, Harry…

- Il faut aller le chercher, le sauver, il est simplement passer de l'autre côté !

- Il est trop tard, Harry.

- On peut encore le rattraper.

Harry se débattait avec une violence rageuse mais Lupin ne le lâchait pas. Ce n'était pas possible. Pourquoi lui mentait-il ? Pourquoi l'empêchait-il d'aller secourir son parrain, de le sauver ? Il était sensé être son ami. Sirius était de l'autre côté, peut-être inconscient, incapable de bouger, peut-être en train d'agoniser faute de soin.

- Harry, Sirius ne reviendra pas !

L'étoffe déchirée continuait à s'agiter au gré d'un vent imaginaire, semblant le nargué, lui dire « Viens, viens si tu en es capable, libères-toi de cet idiot qui ne comprend pas que ton parrain a besoin de toi. Si tu ne viens pas, je le garderais prisonnier pour toute l'éternité. ». Harry se calma, cédant à l'étreinte du dernier des Maraudeurs, qui soupira de soulagement et l'attrapa par le poignet pour l'entraîner à sa suite.

- Viens, Harry, tu dois te mettre à l'abri.

Le lycanthrope ne vit pas venir le coup de poing qu'il le frappa en pleine tempe, le sonnant et lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. La dernière chose que vit l'homme fut Harry se précipitant au travers du voile et la dernière chose que l'adolescent aperçut, avant que les ténèbres ne se referment sur lui, fut Remus Lupin qui, encore sonné par son coup de poing, ne put éviter le sortilège de la mort.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Ne me regardez pas comme ça, Professeur Mcgonagall. Je n'ai fait que le salué…sans même une arrière pensée.

- Je n'ai jamais remis cela en doute, Salacia. Rétorqua le professeur de métamorphose sur un ton pincé.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir une enclume posée sur le crâne et sa gorge sèche le faisait atrocement souffrir, comme si on avait essayé de l'étrangler. Progressivement, il reprit conscience de son corps en nage et endoloris, puis la mémoire lui revint. Sirius ! Où était-il ? Est-ce qu'il était parvenu à attraper sa main ? Lupin était-il vraiment mort par sa faute ?

Près de lui, dans un espace indéfini, les deux femmes continuaient de parler. La voix de la dénommée Salacia était grave, rauque et sensuelle, même si un peu étouffée. Mcgonagall semblait fatiguée et inquiète. Il essayait de se concentrer pour comprendre ce qu'elles se disaient. Il discerna les mots « serpent », « libre-arbitre » et « fourchelang ». Ce dernier terme avait été prononcé d'une voix forte, comme par bravade.

Il se sentait bouillir de l'intérieur. Une main douce et affectueuse le caressa à la limite du cuir chevelu, repoussant les mèches trempées de sueur qui lui plaquaient le front. Il y eu un bruit mouillé sur la gauche et on déposa un linge humide sur son visage. Il régnait dans l'air un léger parfum floral qui le paniqua étrangement. Une main étreignit la sienne, lui intimant le calme.

- Tout va bien, Harry. On s'occupe de toi.

Il sentit des larmes de joie perler au coin de ses yeux. Lupin ! Il n'était donc pas mort. Il ne se le serait jamais pardonné, si cela avait été le cas.

- Sirius ? Balbutia-t-il, si bas qu'il n'était pas sûr d'avoir été entendu.

- Calmes-toi. Tu fais monter ta fièvre.

Un bras se glissa derrière sa nuque et le bord d'un gobelet fut pressé contre ses lèvres. Il avala une gorgée de la potion au goût de menthol tellement fort qu'il en était presque insupportable et sentit un froid intense envahir ses veines. Avec la fraîcheur, une irrésistible envie de dormir s'empara de lui. Il entendit encore quelques brides de phrases.

- Reposes-toi, Harry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Un rayon de soleil, doux comme du velours, lui chauffait le bout du nez. De petits pas secs claquaient sur un sol de pierre, tandis que quelqu'un s'afférait autour de lui. Les draps raides et puants de sueur dans lesquels il était allongé redevinrent propres et doux, son oreiller retrouva sa fraîcheur et son bouffant originel, une main ferme se posa sur son front pour évaluer sa température…

- Madame Pomfresh ?

Il sentit qu'on remettait ses lunettes sur son nez et ses paupières se soulevèrent d'elle-même mais au lieu de l'infirmière scolaire, c'était une femme de la trentaine à la longue chevelure blond cendré et au yeux bleus arctique, qui se tenait penchée sur lui. Elle lui sourit.

- Vous nous avez fait très peur.

Il se trouvait bien dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard. La légitime maîtresse des lieux ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à se montrer et se dirigea à grand pas vers lui pour poser la main sur son front.

- Il n'a plus de fièvre, Pomona. Dit la femme d'un ton timide.

L'infirmière hocha la tête, comme si elle consentait à confirmer ce diagnostic. Voyant son regard insistant vers la cruche d'eau, la plus jeune des deux lui servit un verre. Elle voulut l'aider à boire mais il la repoussa gentiment, lui montrant qu'il était capable de se débrouiller seul.

- Luxina, pourriez-vous aller prévenir le Professeur Lupin que le garçon est réveillé ?

Il se retrouva donc seul avec la sévère mais attentionnée Madame Pomfresh, qui partit fouiller quelque instant dans son armoire à potion et revint avec une fiole en terre cuite.

- Buvez ça ! C'est un fortifiant. S'ils vous voient avec ce teint cadavérique, je ne pourrais plus chasser vos amis d'ici.

Il avala sans broncher la substance à la désagréable consistance de bave de limace et au goût assorti. Il se sentit immédiatement beaucoup mieux. La lumière qui se déversait par la fenêtre lui appris qu'il était probablement plus de midi, quant à savoir de quel jour. La porte s'ouvrit en grand pour laisser entrer Remus Lupin.

Harry nota qu'il avait bien meilleure mine qu'à l'ordinaire mais ne put s'empêcher de demander :

- Comment est-ce que ça va ?

L'homme le regarda un peu interloqué.

- C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question. Tu te sens mieux ?

- Oui…où est Sirius ?

- Sirius ? Ah ! Ce sacripant ne s'est pas encore décidé à réapparaître ! Ne t'inquiète pas, il va bien finir par remontrer le bout de son nez.

- Mais vous aviez dit qu'il ne reviendrait pas !

Nouveau regard surpris de l'homme, qui fronça les sourcils comme s'il fouillait dans sa mémoire.

- J'ai dis ça, vraiment ? Ce devait être sur le coup de la colère. En tout cas, lorsqu'il se pointera, il aura intérêt à courir vite. Salacia est remontée contre lui.

Harry s'abstient de demander qui était cette fameuse Salacia et pourquoi elle en voulait à son parrain, trop occupé à savourer son soulagement. Il y était parvenu. Il avait sauvé Sirius. Il ne reprocha pas non plus à son professeur d'avoir essayé de l'en empêcher, ce n'était pas la peine de lui faire de la peine avec ça, puisqu'en fin de compte, tout finissait bien.

Lupin du lire le bonheur sur son visage car il lui sourit d'un air complice, même s'il semblait penser d'avantage à ce qu'allait subir son vieil ami à son retour qu'à ce qu'ils venaient de traverser.

- En tout cas, tu nous as bien effrayé. T'effondrer comme ça, au beau milieu du hall.

- Du hall ? A propos comment suis-je arrivé à Poudlard ?

Jusque là il avait pensé qu'on l'y avait transporté inconscient, après la fin du combat mais il avait comme un doute, a présent.

- Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? C'était la rentrée, hier, tu es arrivé par le Poudlard express, avec tout les autres, mais alors que tu te dirigeais vers la grande salle, tu t'es effondré par terre. On t'a amené ici. Tu avais énormément de fièvre, au point que si on ne l'avait pas fait rapidement baissé, cela aurait pu être létal.

- La dernière chose dont je me souviens, c'était au ministère…

- Mais Harry, ça fait plus trois mois qu'on y est allé la dernière fois…lorsqu'on est allé voir comme se portait Dumbledore à son nouveau poste…avec lui comme ministre, les choses utiles vont enfin être faites.

- Dumbledore…ministre…Non, je parle du combat !

- Quel combat ?

- Mais enfin, le département des mystères, les mangemorts, le voile !

Il y eut un long silence. L'homme adulte le scruta du regard d'un air inquiet, pendant un long moment. Harry réprimait l'envie de l'attraper par le col et de le secouer pour qu'il lui explique ce qui se passait.

- Harry, je crois que tu as fais un cauchemars à cause de la fièvre.

- Mais non ! C'était réel ! On était au département des mystères. Sirius est tombé ! Et vous vous me reteniez !

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu sais du département des mystères mais tu n'y es jamais allé, ni moi non plus d'ailleurs et Sirius va très bien, il a juste fait une petite fugue…Il profite à fond de sa nouvelle liberté.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Tout ça, pas réel. Ombrage, les centaures, le vol sur le dos des sombrals, les salles toute plus étrange les unes que les autres du départements des ministère, le combat, la prophétie…C'est vrai que sur le moment, tout ça avait eu l'air d'un cauchemars mais…Il décida de se renseigner plus avant.

- Dumbledore est devenu ministre de la magie ?

- Mais oui, juste après le retour de tu-sais-qui. Tu te souviens du retour…

- Évidemment que je m'en souviens ! S'exclama-t-il avec colère.

- On a proposé à nouveau le poste de ministre à Dumbledore et il l'a accepté. Sinon pourquoi Salacia serait-elle ici ?

C'est ce moment là que choisit une voix forte et grave mais cependant très féminine pour retentir et résonner sur les vieux murs de l'infirmerie.

- Qu'ouis-je ? Il me semble que l'on parle de moi par ici !

Une femme de la belle quarantaine, à la longue chevelure d'ébène retenue en une natte qui lui tombait jusqu'aux reins, se tenait sur le seuil. Les mains sur les hanches, elle parcourait la pièce de son regard noir, vif et malin et était accessoirement enceinte jusqu'aux yeux. Lupin se leva aussitôt pour la saluer.

- Madame la directrice, n'êtiez-vous pas sensé rester alitée ?

- Oh, je vous en prie, tous ! Je ne suis pas en porcelaine !

- Je ne comprend plus rien à ce qui se passe ! Qui est cette femme ?!

- Cela ne va pas, Harry ? Demanda la directrice stupéfaite.

- Je crois qu'il ne vous reconnaît pas. Dit prudemment Lupin. Il est très désorienté et sa mémoire semble avoir été affectée. Il se souvient du retour de vous-savez-qui mais après….

Il y eut un long moment de silence. Madame Pomfresh et la dénommée Luxina était revenue dans la pièce et tout le monde fixait Harry d'un air profondément inquiet, qui commençait à lu taper sur le système. Le percevant sans doute, la directrice s'avança vers lui et lui tendit la main, braquant droit son regard malin et assuré dans celui vert émeraude du garçon.

- Bon ! En attendant que ta mémoires s'éclaircissent un peu, je me présente, Salacia Serpentard, actuelle directrice de Poudlard. .

- Serpentard ?

- Oui, mon frère et moi sommes les derniers à porter ce patronyme. Comme cela posait problème à certaine personne de parler de la directrice Serpentard, tout le monde m'appelle par mon prénom. J'ai eu un peu de mal à me faire accepté mais je n'ai aucunement honte de mes origines, j'ai fait mes études dans la maison de mon ancêtre et je parle fourchelang. Durant l'année dernière, nous sommes devenu relativement proche tout les deux mais si tu ne te souviens pas de moi, je comprendrais que tu ne me fasses pas confiance. Cependant, tu vas devoir te laisser soigner. On pourra sûrement faire quelque chose pour te rendre tes souvenirs.

Elle avait débité tout ça d'une voix calme et posée, sans le quitter des yeux. Harry hocha la tête, un peu hébété. On lui expliqua que les trop forte fièvres pouvaient causer des pertes de mémoires et qu'alors les rêves et les délires remplaçaient les véritables souvenir. Il raconta ce dont il se souvenait de l'année passé à Lupin qui lui expliqua comment cela s'était réellement déroulé selon lui.

Personne n'avait mis en doute sa parole, après le retour de Voldemort. On avait trouvé des preuves et des mangemorts avaient parlé. Dumbledore avait accepté de devenir ministre de la magie, jusqu'à ce que la crise soit finie. Salacia, héritière de Salazar Serpentard avait prit sa place, ce qui n'avait pas été sans en faire grimacer certains.

Sirius avait été totalement réhabilité et ovationner comme un héros. Dolorès Ombrage n'avait jamais mis les pieds à Poudlard. D'ailleurs, il se demandait comment il la connaissait. Avec ses amis, il avait fait quelques bêtises, s'était attiré les habituels ennuis et avait passé beaucoup de temps à se faire sermonner par la nouvelle directrice.

Harry l'écouta sans mot dire, ne posant pas de question, même lorsqu'il y avait des noms qu'il ne connaissait pas, comme un certains « Brictius » qui revenait souvent et qui avait apparemment joué un rôle amical à son encontre. Il ne savait toujours pas qu'en penser. Il avait hâte de voir Ron et Hermione pour pouvoir en discuter avec eux


	2. Brictius

( chapitre reposté après avoir trouvé nousveau correcteur orthographique. S'il reste trop de faute, se plaindre auprès de lui.)

Chapitre 2 : 

- Ce n'est pas possible !!

- Harry, attend un peu !

Ron, Hermione et Brictius couraient derrière lui. Celui qui dix minutes plus tôt avait du mal à tenir debout filait maintenant à toute vitesse dans les couloirs de Poudlard, sans prêter attention à ses amis. La porte des cachots faillit céder sous l'impact de son pied. Severus Rogue, qui attendait, assis à son bureau, que les élève du prochain cours arrivent, se leva d'un bond et tonna.

- Monsieur Potter ! Puis-je savoir ce que cela signifie ? Il m'étonnerait que vous ayez été autorisé à quitter l'infirmerie…à moins évidemment que la mémoire ne vous soit revenue…

Harry resta un moment figé, épinglé par le regard perçant du maître de potion et ressentit un léger vertige. Il n'aurait pas du courir de la sorte. Il frissonna et se rendit compte qu'il ne portait toujours qu'un pyjama. Hermione en profita pour prendre la parole.

- Justement, Professeur. Il ne l'a pas retrouvée et il semble que ça ait affecté plus que ses souvenirs de l'année passée.

Les deux garçons voulurent prendre Harry par les épaules pour essayer de le calmer mais il se dégagea et s'avança vers Rogue, en bégayant. Il ne savait pas s'il était furieux, choqué ou simplement stupéfait. Le professeur eut un soupir lassé et se tourna vers le garçon aux yeux et à la chevelure de jais, qui soutient son regard fort embarrassé.

- Brictius, pourrais-tu m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?

_**Flash back **_

_Brictius se faufilait dans les couloirs, veillant à ne pas être vu. Ron et Hermione ne devrait pas tarder à le rejoindre, s'ils parvenaient à échapper à Mcgonagall. Bien que ce ne soit pas son but avoué, la directrice des Gryffondor les tenait à l'œil pour qu'ils n'aient pas traîné du côté de l'infirmerie. Il y avait des jours où il était bien heureux d'être un Serdaigle…en fait, pour être plus exact, il n'y avait que des jours où il était bien heureux d'être un Serdaigle. _

_Il arrivait en vue des grandes portes qui ouvraient sur le royaume de Madame Pomfresh. Il avait l'intention d'attendre les deux autres mais un caquètement tristement familier se fit entendre au bout du couloir. Si Peeves l'apercevait, il pouvait sur que toute l'école serait au courrant de sa présence ici. Depuis son tout premier jour à Poudlard, il était l'une des cibles préférées de l'esprit frappeur. _

_Il se précipita donc vers l'infirmerie, ouvrit rapidement la porte et se réfugia à l'intérieur. La première chose qui le frappa fut le parfum qui régnait dans la pièce. Laurier rose, jasmin étoilé, chèvrefeuille, poids de senteur et clématite aux imposantes fleurs pourpres…c'était à peine s'il ne sentait pas l'odeur de la pelouse et de la pierre chauffée par le soleil d'été. _

_- Dame Aurora ? _

_Le grand cadre était à sa place habituelle sur le mur de l'infirmerie. C'était d'ailleurs le seul et unique tableau en ces lieux. Y était représenté une superbe balustrade en fer forgé et des colonnes de style corinthiens et au-delà, la pelouse du parc et un coin du lac. Parfois on croyait apercevoir des promeneurs marchant par groupe de deux où trois mais ils étaient trop petit pour qu'on puisse les distingué clairement. _

_Une profusion de plantes grimpantes et de fleurs d'été s'enroulait et de se déployait avec une exubérance presque indécente entre les barreau de la balustrade et les colonnes de pierre mais nulle trace de Dame Aurora. Elle devait encore être en train de prendre le thé avec les gentilshommes de la tour des Serdaigles. _

_- Harry, tu es là ? _

_Un bruit étouffé qui ressemblait autant à un gémissement qu'à un râle se fit entendre sur sa droite. Harry était assis, dos au mur, le front ruisselant de sueur et la respiration difficile. Il fixait le tableau de Dame Aurora d'un regard exorbité. _

_- Harry ! Harry ! _

_Il était littéralement bouillant. Ça n'aurait étonné Brictius qu'il ait plus de quarante de fièvre. Il fallait le rafraîchir d'urgence, en attendant le retour de Madame Pomfresh et de Luxina, que Neville et Ginny se chargeaient de retenir ailleurs pour eux. Il glissa un bras sous les épaules du malade et le traîna difficilement jusqu'à la salle de bain, attenante à l'infirmerie. _

_Le survivant à moitié inconscient se laissa déshabiller et pousser sous la douche qu'il avait prise soin de régler pour qu'elle soit entre tiède et chaude, car il ne s'agissait pas non plus de lui provoquer un choc thermique. Peu à peu son ami sembla retrouver ses esprits et le fixa d'un air vaseux, avant de balbutier._

_- Professeur Rogue ? _

_- Je lui ressemble vraiment tant que ça ? _

_- Hum…l'eau…_

_Brictius coupa le jet de la douche et attrapa une serviette pour la tendre à l'autre garçon. Harry s'enveloppa aussitôt dedans, appréciant le pouvoir super absorbant de l'étoffe magique. _

_- Dobby ! S'exclama le garçon à la chevelure de jais, faisant sursauté le malade et provoquant un douloureux élancement dans son pauvre crâne. _

_Il y eu un craquement sonore, accompagné d'un peu de fumée noire et l'elfe de maison se matérialisa devant eux. Non content de son pull-over, du cache tellière et des bonnets en laines tricoter par Hermione, il portait à présent une paire de bottines qui semblait faite en cuir de taupe teint en violet et qui flottait largement autour de ses jambes trop maigres. _

_- Monsieur a appelé Dobby ? Dobby peut faire quelque chose pour Monsieur ? _

_- Il faudrait un pyjama propre pour Harry et pourrais-tu aller prendre la fiole bleue avec un ruban vert dans le tiroir de ma table de nuit._

_L'elfe disparaît aussi sec. Brictius se précipita pour rattraper Harry, avant qu'il ne se retrouve à embrasser amoureusement le sol et l'aida à retourner dans l'infirmerie. Il le sentit se raidir et tenter de reculer en arrivant en vue du tableau. Les parfums floraux n'étaient plus qu'un souvenir ténus qui flottait par intermittence dans l'air. _

_- Ça ne va pas, Harry ? _

_- J'étais dedans…_

_- Pardon ? _

_- J'étais dans le tableau. _

_Brictius haussa les épaules, autant que les plus permettait le poids de son camarade. Ce n'était donc que cela. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'Harry y était confronté. Le tableau de Dame Aurora était l'un des plus anciens de Poudlard. Certains imaginaient même que c'était l'un des quatre fondateurs qui l'avait suspendu là. _

_Un plaisantin d'une époque passée s'était amusé à y jeter un sortilège d'illusion dont les effets s'étaient remarquablement peu atténué avec les années, d'où les parfums qui semblaient parfois en émané et les hallucination dont souffraient ceux qui le fixait trop longtemps. Tout le monde le connaissait à force. C'était un truc bon pour amuser les premières années. _

_L'un des battants des grandes portes de l'infirmerie s'entrebâilla légèrement et une tête familière, parsemée de tâche de rousseur se glissa par l'interstice, pour vérifier que la voir était libre. Ron se glissa à l'intérieur, suivi de près par Hermione._

_- Pff ! Tu aurais pu nous attendre. Grommela le rouquin. _

_- Vous n'aviez qu'à ne pas traîner en chemin. _

_- Attends ! On a du déjoué la vigilance de Mcgonagall ! _

_- Harry, comment est-ce que tu te sens ? Demanda anxieusement Hermione. _

_Dobby choisit ce moment là pour reparaître, un pyjama propre impeccablement plié sous le bras et une petite fiole en verre bleu avec un ruban vert émeraude dans la main. Ils se retournèrent le temps que Harry s'habille. Le survivant se rassis dans son lit. Brictius lui tendit la fiole. _

_- Bois ça! Tu te sentiras beaucoup mieux, après. _

_Harry ne bougea pas, laissant son regard aller de la fiole au visage de son interlocuteur. _

_- Ben, qu'est-ce que tu attend ? Tu me connais, je ne vais pas t'empoissonner. _

_- Justement, je ne vous connais pas. _

_Instant de silence, rompu par Ron. _

_- Qu'est-ce tu racontes, Harry ? Tu ne te souviens plus de nous ? _

_- De vous, si ! Mais pas de lui ! C'est un inconnu pour moi. _

_- Mais Harry…Fit l'inconnu en question un peu hébété. _

_Hermione prit prudemment la parole, le regardant comme si elle cherchait à lire dans ses pensées pour voir jusqu'à quel point il était sérieux. _

_- Harry, c'est Brictius. _

_- Oui, le Professeur Lupin a mentionné ce nom devant moi. _

_- Il l'a « mentionné » ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix hésitante._

_- Et depuis quand tu donnes du titre à Remus ? Intervint Ron. On l'appelle par son prénom depuis qu'il ne nous donne plus cours. _

_-Ron, ce n'est pas le plus important pour le moment !_

_Le rouquin croisa les bras d'un air bougon, sous le regard exaspéré d'Hermione. Pas de doute c'était bien ses deux amis. Mais qui était ce troisième là qui semblait si bien les connaître ? C'était vrai qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrangement familier chez lui, hormis sa ressemblance frappante avec leur professeur de potion. _

_- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Quelqu'un t'a jeté un sortilège d'amnésie ? _

_- Il parait que c'est la fièvre qui a altéré ma mémoire. Je ne me souviens de rien de ce qui s'est passé l'année passée…euh, désolé, Brictius, si on est devenu ami…On devrait rapidement réapprendre à se connaître. _

_- Mais ce n'est pas seulement l'année passé alors... Harry._

_- Comment ça ? _

_- Ça fait presque quatre ans qu'on connaît Brictius. _

_Quatre ans ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Hermione s'assit au bord de lit et entreprit de lui raconter. Lorsque la chambre des secrets avait été ouverte, ils avaient enquêté sur lui, parce qu'il se trouvait toujours à proximité des lieux des agressions…_

_- Et qu'en tant que fils de Rogue, il nous paraissait plus suspect qu'un autre, il faut l'admettre. Rajouta Ron. Mais dis-moi ! Tu te souviens au moins de ce que Sirius t'a révélé à son sujet ?!_

_- Je ne me souviens de rien le concernant. Qu'est-ce que m'a dit, Sirius ? _

_**Fin du Flash Back **_

Harry était parvenu à reprendre un peu contenance. Son regard parcourant la salle de classe, il se rendit compte qu'elle avait l'air moins sinistre que dans son souvenir. Il y avait même une photo, sur le bureau professoral, où l'on pouvait voir une gamin de trois ou quatre ans, en train de jouer avec un doseur semblable à ceux qu'ils utilisait pour faire leur potion en cour. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui importait pour l'instant. Comment avait-elle pu…. avec lui?

_- _Vous…

- Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation, lorsque vous étiez en troisième années, Monsieur Potter, après que vous parrain se soit aimablement mêlé de ce qui ne le regardait pas.

- Mais moi, ça me regardait !

- C'est discutable. Je constate que vous n'avez pas gagné en maturité depuis la dernière fois que nous en avons parlée. Ces choses se sont déroulées entre adultes consentants, je ne vois pas de quel droit un adolescent arrogant et colérique aurait à y redire.

- Mais elle était avec…

- Si votre père avait su la traiter comme elle le méritait, cela ne se serait peut-être pas produit ! Et s'il avait su la protéger, elle ne serait peut-être pas morte !

Harry recula devant le regard brûlant de haine de son professeur. Il sentit les mains de Brictius se refermer sur son épaule et tenter de l'attirer vers la sortie mais se dégagea.

- Harry, je t'en prie…Fit la voix suppliante de son demi-frère.

Ron et Hermione vinrent à sa rescousse et à eux trois, il ramenèrent leur ami dans le couloir où quelque élèves de troisième années commençaient à s'amasser pour venir recevoir leur leçon de potion.

- Faites attention, il est d'une humeur épouvantable. Leur glissa Ron en passant.

- Harry, pardonne à mon père pour ce qu'il a dit sur le tien. Ça lui fait trop mal de repenser à notre mère.


	3. Le chien et le serpent

Chapitre 3 : 

- Oh ! Mais regardez qui est enfin de retour parmi nous !

Bon, pour l'entrée discrète, c'était loupé. Sirius se retourna bras grands ouverts et sourire séducteur aux lèvres et vint à la rencontre de celle qui s'approchait à grand pas.

- Mon chou, quel bonheur de te revoir !

Clac ! Pour l'étreinte fougueuse et le bienvenu à la maison , on y repassera aussi, mais il n'en espérait pas autant, en réalité. Il aurait juste voulu éviter de se faire dévisser le cou. Salacia lui faisait face, le regard flamboyant, entourée d'une aura de pure magie qui faisait voleter sa longues chevelure noire.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de te…Dit-elle en sifflant à moitié.

- Salacia, voyons…Calmes-toi, pense au petit.

- Pense au petit ?! Tonna-t-elle de sa voix grave et forte.

- Ma puce….

- C'est monsieur qui disparaît pendant quatre mois ! Sans donner de nouvelle ! Sans se soucier de l'inquiétude que cela pourrait causer à une femme enceinte ! Surtout alors que Tu-sais-qui est à nouveau dans la nature ! Et c'est lui qui me dit de penser au petit !!!!

Elle émit encore quelques sifflements rageurs, qui ressemblait fort à des jurons ou à des insultes mais l'explosion de magie qui l'entourait commençait déjà à s'apaiser. Elle souffla une dernière phrase dans la langue des serpents où l'on sentait tout son agacement et sa lassitude.

- Salacia, fais attention…tu parles fourchelang…

Erreur tactique. C'était repartit pour un tour .

- Je sais très bien quand je parle fourchelang ! Arrête d'en parler, comme si j'étais malade ! Je n'ai aucune raison d'avoir honte de ce que je sais faire !

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! C'est juste que ça me met un peu mal à l'aise, tu peux comprendre.

- Ça ne te dérangeait pas quand on était au lit ! Tu trouvais même ça…

- Salacia ! Ce n'est pas que ça me dérange d'évoquer ces souvenirs mais nous ne sommes plus seuls.

Elle se retourna et adressa un sourire embarrassé aux élèves et aux professeur qui s'était attroupé dans le hall. Elle avait complètement oublié qu'ils étaient tous en train de dîner dans la grand salle. Sirius cherchait un moyen d'échapper à cette situation pour la moins embarrassante et repéra son filleul qui le regardait fixement.

- Harry ! Comment est-ce que ça va ?

Attrapant l'adolescent par les épaules, il lui ébouriffa les cheveux plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Il fut un peu surpris lorsque Harry passa ses bras autour de lui et le serra très fort mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

- Je m'inquiétais pour toi, Sirius.

- Ouais, je me suis déjà fais passé un savon à ce sujet, comme tu as sûrement pu l'entendre…au même titre que la moitié de la population d'Angleterre.

- Si tu avais pensé à m'écrire, je t'aurais prévenu qu'elle t'attendait de pied ferme. Dit Remus en approchant, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Où est-ce que tu étais, pendant tout ce temps ?

- Je te le raconterais peut-être un de ces jours…Bon, Harry, j'aimerais discuter un peu avec toi alors si tu as finis de manger…

- D'accord !

Le parrain et le filleul gravirent rapidement les marches de l'escaliers marbres, tandis que la directrice tentait de renvoyer les élèves et les professeurs à leur place.

- Et vous, cessez de me regarder comme ça, Professeur Mcgonagall. On le saura que vous souffrez d'erpetophobie !

Ils éclatèrent de rire mais n'attendirent pas de savoir si le professeur de métamorphose avait effectivement la phobie des reptiles rampants. Une classe vide leur offrit une cachette satisfaisante. Sirius s'affala derrière un pupitre, se balançant légèrement en arrière sur sa chaise. Il n'était pas difficile de l'imaginer, à l'époque des maraudeurs, dans la même posture.

- Sirius, si j'ai bien compris….c'est toi….ben, la directrice enceinte.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Harry ? Tu es parfaitement au courant, tu as accepté d'être le parrain…

- Je ne m'en souviens pas…en fait, j'ai oublié plein de chose.

Trois semaines s'étaient écoulée depuis son réveille à l'infirmerie. La directrice lui avait accordé la permission de quitter l'infirmerie six jours plus tôt, jugeant qu'il ne serait plus nécessaire ni bénéfique de l'y retenir d'avantage.

- Harry ?

Sirius le regardait d'un air étrange, à présent. Le jeune homme commença à raconter un peu anxieux, comment il s'était réveillé dans à l'infirmerie, le jour de la rentrée, qu'il avait failli mourir…

- Tu avais beaucoup de fièvre.

- Oui.

- Et lorsque tu t'es réveillé, tu as eu l'impression que tout avait changé. Tu avais oublié des choses et tu te souvenais d'autre qui pour le reste du monde ne s'étaient jamais déroulée.

- C'est ça ! Alors toi aussi ?

- Oui, à part que moi, je me suis réveillé, il y a un an. C'était juste après le retour de Tu-sais-qui. Mon premier souvenir claire c'est la Gazette avec Dumbledore qui faisait la une, suite à sa nomination au ministère.

Il y eu un long moment de silence. Harry sentait battre son cœur à toute vitesse. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?

- Tu imagines comme j'ai pu être perturbé. Non content de me souvenirs de choses qui ne s'étaient pas déroulée, je me souvenais d'événement futurs qui ne se sont pas tous produits finalement. Harry, est-ce que nous nous souvenons des même choses ?

- Le département des Mystères. Tu étais venus pour me sauver. Tu t'es battu contre Bellatrix…

- Oui, je m'en souviens mais étrangement, après, tout devient sombre…Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite ? Tu as crié mon nom, non ?

- Je…Moi non plus, je ne m'en souviens pas. Tu as dis que les événements futurs dont tu te souvenais ne s'était pas tous réalisé. Alors ça veut dire qu'il y en a qui l'ont fait?

- Oui, quand je m'en suis rendu compte, j'ai décidé de partir mener l'enquête pour vérifier d'autres souvenirs.

- Mais pourquoi est-ce que les autres ne me l'ont pas dit ? Que tu avais eu le même problème que moi, il y a un an !

- Ils ne le savent pas. Je me suis réveillé à deux pas du 12 square Grimmaurd, dans une famille de moldus, des gens charmants qui m'avait découvert dans un terrain vague en train de délirer à cause de la fièvre. Quand j'ai rejoint les autres, j'avais déjà un peu près compris ma situation et j'ai joué la comédie. J'ai fait une ou deux gaffes, du genre ne pas reconnaître certains membres de l'ordre du Phoenix mais au final, tout le monde n'y vu que du feu. J'ai quand même eu beaucoup de pot.

- Et qu'est-ce que ton enquête t'a apprise ?

- Ce qui me turlupine surtout, c'est de savoir pourquoi tu ne te souviens de tout ça que maintenant. Nous nous sommes fréquentés durant l'année qui vient de s'écouler et tu ne semblais manifesté aucun doute sur cette réalité.

- Je ne me souviens pas de l'année passée ou plutôt je me souviens de celle passée dans notre réalité. Tu as une idée de ce qui…

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Salacia Serpentard entra, attrapa l'homme adulte par la col, salua Harry, en le priant de l'excuser si elle lui enlevait son parrain et ressortit. Le garçon resta un peu hébété, dans la classe à présent vide. Dans le couloir, on entendait Sirius qui hurlait au kidnapping et sa tortionnaire qui lui disait de fermer son clapet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry était couché, les yeux ouverts sur l'obscurité. Dans le lit voisin, Ron grommelait en dormant. Le survivant sentit son estomac gargouillé. Il n'avait presque rien manger au dîner, avant que les cris de la directrice n'alerte tout le monde. Son parrain n'était pas réapparu, après que la fourchelang qu'il avait mis enceinte l'ai embarqué de force et ils n'avaient donc pas pu finir leur conversation.

Il quitta le plus silencieusement possible son lit et attrapa sa cape d'invisibilité. Il fut heureux de retrouver sans problème le chemin de la tapisserie représentant un bol de fruit. La poire chatouilleuse gloussa sous ses doigts et il s'engouffra dans le passage qui menait aux cuisines.

Comme il fallait s'y attendre, il ne restait plus qu'un ou deux elfes de garde à cette heure mais ils s'empressèrent de lui préparer un chocolat chaud et de délicieux muffins. Il les remercia chaleureusement et mangea en réfléchissant.

Il avait commencé à accepter cette réalité, avant que Sirius n'arrive. Personne ne le prenait pour un fou ou « un affabulateur qui veut qu'on lui voue un culte », ses amis étaient vivant et en bonne santé et Brictius, malgré sa ressemblance frappante avec son père, s'avérait être un grand frère comme il avait toujours rêvé d'en avoir un, gentil, intelligent, complice, bien que fort timide et un rien coincé sur les bords.

C'est toujours aussi songeur qu'il reprit la direction de la tour des Gryffondor mais en chemin, son regard fut attiré par quelque chose. Dans le cadre où trois sorciers vêtu en dandy ronflaient bruyamment autour d'une table de poker, une femme semblait le fixer, malgré la cape d'invisibilité qui le recouvrait. Il ébaucha un salut de la main. Le personnage de peinture y répondit.

C'était une très belle dame, âgée d'une petite trentaine d'année, vêtue d'une longue robe de velours rouge avec des manches en dentelle assortie. Sa longue et épaisse chevelure scintillante comme les rayons du soleil était retenue en une tresse, à l'aide d'un ruban de satin vert émeraude qui jurait étrangement avec le reste de sa tenue. Il se rapprocha.

- Vous…vous me voyez ?

- On ne se cache pas si facilement de Dame Aurora, Harry.

- J'ai eu une petite mésaventure avec votre tableau ensorcelé à l'infirmerie.

Elle eut un petit rire et mit la main devant sa bouche, dans une attitude candide. Il remarqua qu'à son annulaire était passée une chevalière d'homme en or, beaucoup trop large pour ses doigts fins. Elle suivit son regard et sourit.

- C'était un cadeau de mon tendre amour, un héritage de grande valeur pour celui qui la possède… toutes la valeur que lui et moi avons pu lui donnée…. Où est-elle, à présent ? Le sais-tu ?

- Non, je l'ignore. Au doigt d'un de vos descendants, j'espère.

- Peut-être….c'était tout de même une jolie époque pour moi.

- Je dois retourner me coucher. Fit-il n'étant pas d'humeur à l'écouter étaler la gloire de l'époque d'où elle venait.

Il s'éloigna des quelques mètre, suivi par les soupirs nostalgiques de Dame Aurora . Il l'entrapercevait par intermittence dans un cadre ou l'autre. Il allait lui demander pourquoi elle le suivait, lorsqu'elle poussa cette plainte :

- Ô Godric, si tu savais comme tu me manques ! Je suis tellement, tellement désolée !

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ?

Mais elle avait disparue et les autres tableau commençait à se réveiller de fort mauvaise humeur. Il se dépêcha de retourner dans son dortoir. La chevalière en or, il n'y avait pas fait attention sur le coup mais elle portait les armoirie de Gryffondor. Il faudrait qu'il raconte ça à Brictius et Hermione, eux qui s'intéressaient à l'histoire du portrait de Dame Aurora et aux rumeurs qui le prétendait liées au quatre fondateurs.


End file.
